The One Thing
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: No matter how much you love somebody there will always be the one thing that can destroy you's and for them it was having a baby. Read and Review please! Last 3 Chapters new!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing sorry!

A/N: Im going to my sister's this weekend for bridal shopping and Scarewinds and I promise you all if there is another chainsaw and I scream like a baby once again you can all call me fucking retarded for going and then call me that again when I go to Scaremare! I swear why do I go to those things? I dont know either!

Okay so this goes out to Ayshen just because I love you and Im always there whenever you need me! You know this so anytime you want to talk or anything let me know hon because I really do care!

They had been marry for almost three years now. They were approaching their third year anniversary within just a few days. They were so madly in love from the first sight that everything they dreamed of got set aside. Well almost everything.

She was young and in love and nothing else in the world matter. The way her blonde hair laid and her smile lit the room up was the minor things that made any guy fall in love with her at an instant. She always dreamed of meeting the one and having a great life and when things were right start a family with that special one.

He however was the complete opposite. Sure he had good looks and girls would fall at his feet, but the blonde was the one for him and there was no doubt about that one. From the moment he laid eyes on her he couldn't see his future without her in it. The one thing he could see his future without was the one thing she couldn't. Kids.

"Do you feel okay?" her best friend asked her.

"Yeah why?" the blonde asked looking at her.

"Because you dont look so good maybe." the brunette answered back.

"Something must be bothering you." The girl finished.

"Okay promise not to tell?" she asked her.

"Okay Court I promise!" the brunette answered.

"Im pregnant." she said softly.

The girl screamed as Courtney jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Sam stop!" Courtney said trying to calm her down.

"Whats wrong? You are happily married and being a mother is everything you ever wanted to be so whats wrong?" Sam asked confused. She among many other girls would kill to live the life Courtney Cassadine lived.

"Nikolas doesn't want kids and I dont know how he's going to respond." Courtney said looking at the ground.

"He doesn't know?" Sam asked her.

She just shook her head no.

"Most guys feel that way until it actually happens then they get all excited and cant wait to be a father and before you know it he'll have you knocked up for the greater part of the decade." Sam said trying to cheer her up.

"Nikolas isnt most guys. He means what he says." Courtney said looking at Sam.

"Well he says he loves you and will never leave you so there you go. You know he's not going to leave you. Sure he may get mad but soon it will soak in." The friend didn't know what to do. She really never discussed how her best friend's husband felt on having kids.

They sat there in silence until a ringer broke it up.

"Hello?" Courtney said answering her phone.

"Oh hey honey." she replied in the phone. "Yeah I have something to tell you too." she said it with all the thoughts in her head of how this would play out.

Scenario one. He would get mad but eventually cave in like Sam said.

Scenario two. He would get mad and stay mad which she was afraid of.

Scenario three. He would be happy and they would start discussing baby names.

For some odd reason she didn't she the last one happening unless he was on something.

"I have to go Sam." Courtney said standing up.

"Okay. Call me later." Sam said standing up and giving her best friend a hug.

"I will." she replied before walking away.

She returned to the penthouse they called home this year.

Next year it would be a new place different.

They lived in so many different places since they had been married.

"Hey honey." Nikolas said sitting on the couch as she entered the room.

"Hey." she said as all these things flew there her head once again. She couldn't think straight that was for sure.

"Okay so what did you have to tell me?" Nikolas asked greeting his wife with a kiss as she stood in the middle of the living room.

"No you go first." she said with a half smile which he could tell she tried her best to smile but it wasnt working.

"Okay well my job wants me to be their representive." he said looking at her like she knew what the hell he was talking about.

"Whats that?" she asked him curiously.

"Well I go and represent the company at all the meetings." he replied like it should be common sense or something.

"Baby thats good!" she said giving him a hug.

"Yup. We will get to see all kinds of places and it'll be just the two of us." he said kissing her on her forehead.

She let out an unsure laugh and he caught on quick.

"Whats wrong baby? Isnt that what you always wanted? The two of us without a worry in the world?" he asked her.

"Yeah but Nikolas you know at some point in life I want to settle down and start a family." she said disappointed.

He just looked at her.

"Courtney you know that I dont want kids and to settle down. That Im fine where ever you are!" he said as he couldn't believe that once again they were having this fight.

"Well why dont you go do what makes you happy and I'll do what makes me happy!" She shouted at him but not meaning too.

"Whatever!" he said as he walked out of the penthouse.

She watched him leave and then sat on the couch and began to cry.

Whenever they had a fight and the other life they would always come home that night and they would make up and everything go back to being okay for awhile but tonight was different. He didn't return home. Not even a call.

She cried herself asleep until it was too much to bear and she just got up and left.

He returned home the night after their fight when he was done with work. She sat on the couch and he didn't say two words to her as he walked in. She didn't make much of an effort either to try and solve this.

She knew that if she wanted at least half the dream she always wanted she had to choices. Keep the husband or keep the baby. But not both.

The night of the anniversary was suppose to be wonderful. They had all kinds of things planned and yet he cancelled everyone of them on her two hours before coming home. He said he got held up at the office and that was it. No I love you or Im sorry I'll make it up when I get home just a simply I cant go to dinner. Im at the office.

She came to terms what she had to do and as much as she might have hated the thought of ever considering this she had no other choice really. They wanted different things out of life and even though she always convinced herself that she could make this work and that he would change who was she kidding?

She sat on the couch and waited for him to get home that night. It was well almost one.

"You could've went ahead to bed." he said shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah I could've but you would've been gone when I woke up and I think we should talk." she said looking at him.

"About?" he asked her as he took off his jacket.

"Us." she simply responded.

"Its late Court just go to bed and we'll talk later." he answered walking past her.

"There may not be a later Nikolas." she answered him as he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confused.

"I want a divorce." she simply replied as she stood there in front of him.

A/N: Yes I know NiCo but this idea was bothering the piss out of me all night! Like IDK it just was so I had to write so let me know if you like or not! I know this chapter so much happened but I wanted to set the story up yeah know? I didn't want to take twenty chapters doing that. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer:

A/N: Thanks you guys! I hope you like surprisingly I really like my idea!

He looked at her and shook his head

He let out a small laughter and then spoke.

"Go to bed Courtney." he said before turning away.

"No Nikolas you wait!" She shouted after him.

"Okay look I am sorry about tonight alright? But I had things that needed to get done. I will make it up to you tomorrow night just go to bed." he said looking at her.

"I mean it Nikolas. I want a divorce." she exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked her confused.

"Because I want to have a family and obviously I cant do that and be marry to you." she said.

"So what are you going to do exactly?" He asked looking at her.

"Say I give you your divorce what are you going to do? Go out marry the first guy you see and get knocked up?" Nikolas asked her.

"I dont need to be married to have kids Nikolas." She exclaimed.

"So you want to become a whore?" he asked her confused.

It hurt her but he wasnt implying she was going to become one and she knew that.

"Never mind go to bed." she said looking at him.

"Courtney its too late now! You cant start an argument and not finish it!" he yelled at her.

"Im pregnant!" she yelled back at him as he just looked at her.

There was a silence in the room.

"What?" he asked her again.

"Im pregnant." she said not looking at him.

He shook his head once again.

"I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass one day." he said looking at her.

She held back all her tears.

She wasnt going to show weakness right now in front of him.

"Whatever. Im leaving." Courtney said looking at him.

Her heart was wishing he was going to stop her but something in her told her he wasnt.

She opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her.

"I need to see you." She said as the other line picked up.

"Okay." the person replied half asleep.

Thirty minutes later and she was sitting on a bench as her friend approached.

"Whats wrong? Its like two in the morning." Sam said sitting beside her.

She could tell her best friend had been crying.

"We got into an argument." Courtney said looking at her.

"You told him about the baby?" Sam asked her.

"Yes but thats what ended the argument." She said as Sam looked confused.

"How? What started it?" Sam questioned.

"I brought up wanting a family and that started the first argument." Courtney started.

"Then he left and didn't return home until a little while ago. We were suppose to go out for our three years but he cancelled on me and thats what pushed the third argument. I told him I wanted a divorce." Courtney said as tears slipped down her face.

"Awww! Honey you didn't did you?" Sam asked her.

"I did." Courtney said nodding her head.

The tears came down harder.

"So when did you tell him about the baby?" Sam asked.

"Right before I walked out. He shouted something at me and the next thing I knew I was shouting louder at him that I was pregnant." Courtney said looking at her.

"I wanted him to stop me from leaving but he didn't." Courtney said as she continue to cry harder.

"Men are assholes honey." Sam said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"How can you say that? You are married to the most wonderful guy ever! Nikolas is really sweet and kind its just he doesn't want kids and I do." Courtney said looking at her.

"Okay you make a point. Not every relationship is perfect though. There are things that Justus and me dont agree on." Sam said.

"How to fold clothes and put them away wont destroy your marriage. Having a baby is destroying mine." Courtney said as Sam laugh.

"Okay we may agree about how to fold and put clothes away but thats not the only thing we argue about." Sam said.

"I know." Courtney said.

"Well maybe he will come around." Sam said.

"He wont." Courtney replied.

"Then you need to talk to Nikolas and decide together what it is exactly you's are going to do." Sam said looking at her.

"You're right." Courtney said looking at her.

"Im always right." Sam said as Courtney laughed.

"Im going home to my husband now and you go to yours! I will talk to you in the morning." Sam said looking at her as she got up.

"Okay." Courtney said as they went their separate ways.

She arrived back to her house and opened the door.

It was still unlocked.

She walked in as she dried her tears and to her amazement he was laying on the couch asleep.

He probably waited up for her but was so exhausted he wound up falling asleep.

She shut the door quietly and walked over to the couch.

She sat on the edge of it and just looked down at him.

Earlier today she was all for keeping the baby but now she wasnt so sure if she wanted to lose the love of her life.

She grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and began to cover him up with it when he woke up by her touch.

He just looked at her as she looked back down at him.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"Almost three. I wasnt going to wake you to go to bed because I know you must be exhausted." she said softly back to him.

He just looked at her not knowing what to say.

Sure he was an ass to her but he didn't regret it.

What he couldn't and didn't understand was why she was being so nice to him even now.

"Im going to bed." she said standing up as he just nodded his head in agreement.

She stopped for a moment.

"Are you coming or are you going to sleep on the couch?" she asked him.

"I'll be there in a minute." he said softy as she walked away.

He laid there thinking.

Where did this leave them?

He still felt the same.

He still didn't want kids.

He walked in the room and she wasnt in there.

He looked around for a minute and then heard the toilet getting flushed and then the sink water running.

He pulled back the covers and climbed in as the bathroom door open.

She wished that maybe tonight he would come around.

She climbed into the bed beside him.

Courtney wasnt sure rather or not to snuggle up beside him.

He always slept facing the window with his back facing her and she would always snuggle up right behind him for warmth and put her arms around him at night.

She was debating on rather or not to do it.

She followed her heart and did it anyway.

Just like every other night after she wrapped her arms around him she would whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

She put her head back down on the bed and got no response.

He rolled over and looked at her.

"Im sorry about cancelling tonight." he began.

"Dont be." she said looking at him.

"No I was being an ass. Tonight was our anniversary and I was at work instead of with you." he finished.

She let a tear go.

He leaned into her and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." She said before giving him a kiss this time.

She didn't pull away and neither did he.

He rolled over to where she was laying flat against the bed and he was holding himself up.

He continued to kiss her as she kissed him back.

This is how the night was suppose to end.

He started kissing on her neck making his way down as she slowly undressed him.

They made love and she was starting to think maybe Sam was right.

Maybe he would come around and maybe he already did and he was just scared.

Or maybe she was wrong.

"I love you Courtney but I dont want you to have the baby." He said looking at her.

A/N: Longest thing I wrote today! Lol! I like it so let me know if you do! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital sorry!

A/N: Glad everyone likes I do too! Thanks for the reviews! I think overall many will like this chapter even though something happens! Dun Dun DUN!!!! lmao Ima freak cant you tell? I hide in bushes too!

Buttercup this is for you since you had to close with Skankerella tonight!

She felt him get out of the bed.

She rolled over as she tried to go back to sleep because she knew it was only probably six in the morning and she didn't fall asleep until a few hours ago.

When she realized she wasnt going back to sleep she just laid there.

She watched her husband get ready for work.

It took him a minute to realize that she was awake.

He looked over at her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Go back to sleep." he said sweetly to her.

"Wish I could." she replied as he smiled.

"Well I will see you when I get home from work. Love you." he said before giving her a kiss and walking out.

She thought about the night before.

Were they ever going to talk about it?

Did he mean what he said?

Her answer she thought to both of those was no and yes.

Why was it such a problem between the two of them?

She did however have her very first doctor's appointment and it made her think that it might be her last.

She got out of bed and watched some tv and ate before calling Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said breathing really hard into the phone.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"Oh Im babysitting for Robin and Patrick today. Boy let me tell you these two two year olds are a handful!" Sam said into the phone before she started yelling.

"Come back in here now! Courtney come help me! I dont know where they are!" Sam said as Courtney laughed at her.

"Im on my way over see you in a bit." Courtney said into the phone before hanging up.

She got dressed and made her way over to Sam's house.

She walked in and saw a little boy and a little girl sitting on the couch watching Dora.

"Where were they?" Courtney asked her.

"Im not sure. I went looking and I came back down here and bam there they were sitting on the couch watching Dora." Sam said very frustrating.

"I told you watching their twins was a handful." Courtney said as Sam laughed and they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well if you have twins Im not babysitting!" Sam said looking at her.

"Yeah thats if I have kids at all." Courtney responded looking down.

"Whats that suppose to mean? You are pregnant." Sam finished as she just got more confused.

"Nikolas still doesn't want me to have it." Courtney replied.

"Are you serious? Did you's argue after we split up last night?" Sam asked her.

"Actually no. Everything was going pretty good and he said sorry for skipping out on our anniversary. Then we made love and we were just laying there and he said Courtney I love you but I dont want you to have the baby." Courtney said as a tear went.

"Awww honey." Sam said as she moved next to her best friend.

"I mean what do I do? Do I make him happy? Do I keep my baby?" Courtney started rambling as Sam just listened.

"Tell me what to do Sam!" Courtney exclaimed as more tears came.

"Honey I dont know what to tell you. You have to follow your heart and no matter what Im here for you if you decide to keep it or not. When is your next doctors appointment?" Sam asked her.

"Today at twelve." Courtney said as she wiped her tears.

"Okay Robin will be here at eleven to get the demons, I mean Anna and Noah so if you want I can go with you unless Nikolas is?" Sam asked.

"No he's at work and even if he wasn't I doubt he would go with me so will you please?" Courtney asked her.

"Of course I will. Let's just get this kids settle and wait for Robin to show up okay?" Sam said standing up.

"Now dry the tears and you have until we get to your doctor's appointment to decide what you want to do and make sure its what you want and nobody else." Sam said trying to help her best friend.

"Okay. Thank you." She said giving Sam a hug.

"Hey your welcome. I love you and Im here for you." Sam said as she hugged her back.

"I love you too." Courtney replied as they broke apart.

They walked in the living room and sat with the kids until Robin got there.

The entire time Courtney couldn't help but to picture her future with out one as she watched Anna play with her dolls but the other half of the time she couldn't picture her life without Nikolas.

She wasnt sure what she wanted to do and time was ticking.

"Okay you ready?" Sam asked her best friend after Robin walked out of the door.

"Yeah." Courtney said standing up.

"Have you made up your mind or not yet?" Sam questioned as they got into the car.

"Im pretty sure I know what Im going to do." Courtney said nodding her head as they drove to the hospital.

They waited in the waiting room for Courtney to get called.

"Courtney Cassadine" the nurse called as the two girls stood up.

"Ready?" Sam asked her.

"Ready." Courtney said as they followed the nurse.

"Okay Courtney how are you today?" Her doctor asked as he walked in.

"Pretty good." she said looking at him.

"Okay we talked last time and you said you weren't sure if you were going to keep it because of circumstances. Have you decided what you are going to do?" the doctor asked her.

She looked at Sam and let a tear go.

When they were done with the appointment they went for lunch.

"You going to tell Nikolas?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah tonight I guess when he gets home." Courtney said looking at her food.

"Are you happy with the desicion you made?" She was just curious.

"For the most part yeah. I mean why cant I just have both of them ya know?" she asked Sam.

"Life doesn't work that way thats why." Sam replied as Courtney looked at her.

"I know. Thank you for everything you did for me today. I dont know what I would have done without you!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh dont worry about it! We are friends! More like sisters and Im here for you." Sam said looking at her.

Courtney sat on her couch just thinking.

Did she make the right choice today?

Would she regret it later?

Or would she be pretty content with it all her life?

The door opened and in walked her husband.

"Hey babe." he said looking at her.

"Hey." She said back as she held back tears.

"Whats wrong?" he said noticing something was wrong.

She just shook her head no.

He went and sat beside her on the couch and pushed back a strand of hair.

"Courtney you can tell me whats wrong." he said softly as she just looked at him.

"I decided Im keeping the baby." she said as more tears came.

"Whatever." was all he could respond as he got up and walked away.

It wasnt quiet the reaction she expected but it was pretty close.

"Im leaving." she said as she walked in the bedroom as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow to draw up the papers." he said not making eye contact.

She just nodded and grabbed the bag she already had packed and walked out the door.

When she reached the house she knocked as Sam opened.

"Awww honey!" Sam said pulling her into a hug as tears poured down just as hard as it was raining.

A/N: Okay I know a lot of crying but hey I would be too so its all good! Hoped you like please let me know! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Um nothing!

A/N:

"Sam!" Justus said as quietly yet angerly at his wife.

"What?!" she screamed back at him.

"We are not keeping her!" he said back to her.

"You act like she's some kind of animal I found and brought home!" Sam yelled at him.

"Because you treat her that way! Send her back home to her husband!" He finished.

"No! I wont subject her to that!" Sam shouted at him.

He just looked at his wife.

The phone began to ring.

"Answer that!" he demanded.

"No you!" she screamed at him.

"Just answer the damn phone!" he responded.

"Why do I have too?" she asked him.

"Why wont you?" he replied.

"Because I dont feel like it!" she said cocky.

It took them a minute to realize they were now arguing over who was going to answer the phone.

"Oh I will get it!" Sam said picking it up.

"Hello." she said into it.

"Its for you!" she said holding the phone out to Justus.

"Hello? Hey man whats up." Justus said into the phone while throwing his wife a dirty look.

"What does he want?" Sam asked cocky.

Justus just looked at her.

"Yeah she is here." he said as Sam thought thats what he wanted to know.

"Well I think you's need to sort this out I mean I may not know every detail but there has to be a way you can just talk it out." Justus said as he looked at his wife.

Two minutes later he was hanging up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked him anxiously.

"He wants to talk to his wife." Justus said emphazing the word his and wife.

"Maybe he came around!" Sam said with a smile.

"Sam the problems they have are their problems. You need to stay out of it!" Justus said before climbing in the bed.

"I'll be right back." she said walking out the door and downstairs.

"Hey." Courtney said as Sam walked in the guest bedroom.

Sam just shot her a short smile.

She could tell that she had been crying.

"You okay?" Sam asked her as she moved beside her.

"Yeah." Courtney said nodding her head.

"Well guess who just called." Sam asked her.

"Robin and she wants you to babysit again tomorrow?" Courtney asked her.

"Nope. Your husband called and wants to see you." Sam replied.

"Damn wishful thinking." Courtney said about her answer.

"Hey! You're married to this man!" Sam responded.

"But I dont want to talk to him! He should know that from where I didn't answer my cell for him!" Courtney exclaimed

"Do it for me please?" Sam answered.

"Ugh! Fine whatever." Courtney said as she threw back the covers.

"Call me later!" Sam said as she saw her best friend to the door.

"Maybe you'll see me later!" Courtney responded.

She got back to her house and it was silent.

Dead silent.

She threw down her purse on the end table and took her jacket off and placed it on the back of the couch before walking into the master bedroom.

She stood in the doorway at first and just watched him sit at the end of the bed playing with his wedding band.

She could tell that he was debating on wether or not to take it off.

Courtney just watched him before he could feel being watched and looked up at her.

As bad as she just wanted to run into his arms she didn't.

She held back the temptation.

"I didn't think you were going to show." he said as he looked back down at the ring.

"Did you not want me too?" she asked him as she leaned on the doorway.

"Im not sure." he said looking back up at her.

What kind of answer is that? She wondered.

She just looked at him as he looked at her.

Five minutes past and she was getting tired of standing there.

She had better things to do like eat and sleep.

Or at least she thought they were better things to do.

"What did you need?" She asked him breaking the silence and shifting her weight.

"I wanted to talk." he said looking back up at her.

"About?" she asked him.

If it was over her being pregnant she was going to go insane.

"Us." he simply responded.

"What about us? You made it clear what you wanted and so did I! Where did you get lost at?" she asked him.

"I got lost at you deciding to throw away our marriage and our love over something that you knew I never wanted!" he said loudly as he stood up.

"You knew this is what I've always wanted and lived for!" she screamed back at him.

"I always thought you wanted me and lived for me!" he yelled back at her.

She let a tear escape her eye before wiping it away.

"I guess you thought wrong huh?" she asked him in a lower voice.

"Yeah it wont be the first thing I thought wrong about either!" he said back to her as he turned his back.

"Tell me what else you were wrong about!?" she said louder at him.

"Us!" he said facing her.

"What else Nikolas?!" she continued to scream at him.

"Your love for me because obviously you dont love me as much as you claim you do or did anyway!" he exclaimed.

"Funny you should say that." she said shaking her head.

"Really? Why?" He asked her bitterly.

"Because Im starting to wonder if you ever loved me at all!" she responded the same way he asked.

He just began laughing.

"Really?" he questioned her.

"Really." she replied.

"Okay I put your past, who you were, who your parents are and what everybody else said about you aside! I lost some of my best friends over being with you and if thats not love please inform me of what it is cause I sure as hell would like to know what I wasted all my time on for nothing!" he screamed at her.

"How can you say it was for nothing?" she asked getting softer.

"Look at us Courtney!" he said looking at her.

"I mean-" he began to say as she let more go.

He held back the ones he wanted to shed and just rubbed his hands over his face taking a deep breath.

"I love you Courtney but this baby is tearing us apart." he said softly.

"And I dont want it too. I want us to be a family." she said as she wiped the tears and looked at him.

"I know that but I cant see it happening. I dont doubt in a minute that you wouldn't be an excellent mother. I know you will be. Its me that I doubt." he finished as she just looked at him.

She quickly wiped her tears and ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

She didn't say anything and neither did he.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as she stayed latched on to his neck.

She wasnt about to part from him.

Their grips on each other got looser and she just stared into his big brown eyes as he stared into her baby blue ones that were blood shot.

Without hesitation she kissed him and hard too.

He pulled her closer because he didn't want her to part away from him.

She continued to kiss him and her grip got tighter.

"I want to be with you." she said when she finally broke away for air.

"I want to be with you too." he said back as she just smiled up at him and then went back to kissing on him.

The truth was he did want to be with her. Just her however. Little did she know her little fantasy of a happy family would turn into her worst nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N:

Thing between her and her husband had gotten worse and better at the same time.

Better is that she was happy most the time and they hardly ever argued just for the fact that the baby she was caring never got mentioned when it was just the two of them.

Worse was for the same reason.

She found herself going to birth classes by herself or with Sam.

Picking out baby things and doctor appointments were the same way and not once did he ever ask how the baby was after her appointment.

She was now six months pregnant and while most people were ecstatic for her including herself he still wasnt.

"My parents are coming in tonight." he said looking at her as she laid on the bed.

She had a bump but it wasnt that big.

Yet anyway.

"Okay. What time?" she asked him.

"Dinner time. I figured we could all go out." he responded.

"Okay. Im going to hop in the shower." she said as she got up from the bed and stopped in her tracks.

He just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she quickly replied as she smiled.

"The baby just kicked thats all." she said as she reached for her cell phone.

He just looked at her before walking out of the room.

She hated mentioning the baby to him but she wanted to inform him why she had stopped.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on their front door.

Nikolas got up and answered it and sure enough it was Sam.

"Where's Courtney?" she asked worried.

"I think she just got out the shower why?" Nikolas asked Sam.

"No reason!" she answered before walking past him and into the bedroom.

She was the only one who knew what was really going on between Courtney and Nikolas.

She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey!" he heard Sam screech from the top of her lungs when the bedroom door opened.

He was curious as to why she was there.

Nikolas walked to the back of the penthouse and stood in the doorway where the door was crack a little and listened in.

"Did you feel it?" Courtney said with excitement.

"Yes! Oh my god you are making me want to have a baby!" she said as Nikolas just listened.

Courtney just laughed.

"You might want to check with Justus or this will be me and you except I wont be the pregnant one anymore!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Yeah I dont mind doing this! Im excited! I cant wait until she is born!" Sam responded.

"Me either!" Courtney exclaimed.

"So mommy have we picked out a name since yesterday?" Sam asked her.

Yesterday was her most recent doctors appointment.

"Say yes we have !" Courtney said as Sam just laughed.

"Well spill girl!" Sam said as Courtney laughed.

"I've decided Im going to call her Natalie Samantha!" Courtney said as Sam just smiled.

"Awww honey you dont have to give her my name!" Sam said hugging her.

"Yes I do. I dont know what I would have done without you these past couple of months." Courtney began to say.

"You and Nikolas are the most important people in my life." she finished as she began to cry.

"You're going to get me crying now!" Sam said as she hugged.

Nikolas didn't quite get it.

How could she be so nice when he was an ass to here these past three months.

He didn't acknowledge the baby and at this point in time had no intention of doing so either.

Nikolas walked away and sat on the couch waiting for Sam to leave so he could go get dressed.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon at our class okay?" He heard Sam say as she began to make her way down the hallway.

"Nikolas." she said before walking out the door.

He got ready as she finished and they met his parents at the restaurant.

"I see we are getting bigger there Ms. Courtney." His dad said as she just smiled at him.

"Yeah Im waiting on her to be born." she said with a smile.

"So it's a girl?" his dad asked.

Courtney always got along better with his dad over his mom.

His mom were one of the people that didn't like her and think he shouldn't be with her.

Boy was his mom just one of the majority!

His dad on the other hand liked Courtney more than Nikolas.

He never quite fully understood as too why she would want to be with him!

In fact while his mom was trying to talk Nikolas out of marrying her on their wedding day the dad was trying to talk her out of marrying him!

They all made small talk over dinner.

It was mostly Courtney and Nikolas's dad though.

It made Nikolas sick to his stomache that the main topic was none other than the baby.

"When is your due date?" the dad asked.

"May 8." Courtney said with a smile.

"Oh really! Well I cant wait! Thats right before mother's day too isnt it?" he asked her as she continued smiling.

"Yup." she simply answered.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" he asked her.

"Um yeah. Natalie Samantha. Natalie after Nikolas and you and Samantha after my best friend." she answered.

"Wow. Well thank you very much!" he replied.

He was just as excited for Courtney as she was.

"What all do you need still?" he asked her.

"Well my friend said she wanted to decorate the nursery but I still need most of the big furniture which Im not sure when I'll be going to get any of it." she answered back.

"Well how about you give me your friends number and maybe we can work something out for you and my granddaughter." he said with a smile.

"Oh I have something for you." she said as she pulled out her purse.

She passed him a picture of her latest sonogram.

"Thats her?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"You can keep it. Put it in a baby book." the dad responded.

"Oh I had the doctor give me extra copies. Sam wanted one and I figured you did too." she said as he just leaned over the table and hugged her.

"If you'll excuse me I need a drink." the mother said as she got up and walked to the bar.

As bad as Nikolas wanted to follow he didn't.

His mom was like Nikolas.

She didn't want them having kids either.

"Im going to the restroom I'll be back." Courtney said as she excused herself.

"I take it you arent as happy as Courtney?" his father asked him.

"What gave it away?" Nikolas asked him.

"Well out of us all here besides Courtney I seen to be the only one interested and maybe you already know what the baby was but the look on your face gives it away that you could care less so tell me whats wrong." his dad said looking at him.

"Nothing I just dont want kids." Nikolas answered back.

"It's a little late for that wouldnt you say?" His dad asked him.

"If I had my way no. We wouldnt be this far along." Nikolas wasnt going to lie to his dad.

"We dont always get our way. Believe me!" His dad said looking at him.

"Are you scared?" his dad finished asking him.

"Im just not fit to be a father." Nikolas answered taking a drink of his drink.

"Give it some time. I bet by the time the baby is born if not before or actually when the baby is born that that little girl will be the only thing you care about anymore and you couldn't picture your life without her." His dad finished as Courtney made her way over and they finished dinner.

Later that night they were laying in bed.

She snuggled up close to him and laid her head on his chest.

He felt bad about everything and just pushed her aside and got up.

"I cant do this." he said walking out the room.

Courtney was confused on what he was talking about.

"What cant you do baby?" she asked following him.

"This! Pretending we are some happy couple with the baby on the way when we are anything but happy!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked him.

"Im starting to think maybe a divorce is best. I cant continue living a lie and seeing you hurt everyday." he said before opening the front door and walking out.

She began to cry as she slowly fell to the floor.

Two months had past and he still haven't returned home.

She tried her best to act happy but it wasnt possible.

Eight months pregnant and she began wishing that she had just done what he wanted and maybe he would still be here.

The nursery was decorated purple and a light green color complementary of her father in law and Sam.

"Hey how are you?" She asked her husband as he walked through the doors of the penthouse.

"Okay I guess. Yourself?" he asked her.

He would make a way to see her at least three days a week which hurt since she was use to seeing him at least every three hours.

"Another month to go and Im done." she said looking at him as he nodded her head.

"I came to talk." he said as she shut the door.

"About?" she asked him.

When he came to visit they never really talked talked.

They would ask how the other was doing have dinner make love most nights like most marry couples except it was only three nights out of the week and he would go where ever he was staying.

"I've decided that being separated is only hurting us both so I went ahead and hired a lawyer to draw up papers." he said as her eyes filled with tears.

He couldn't bare to look at her because he knew what was coming.

"Obviously Im not going to fight you for custody or anything like that. You can keep the house and not have to worry about anything but being happy. I'll pay for everything you need or want." he said.

She let tears go.

"Money dont matter to me Nikolas!" she exclaimed.

"All I want is you." she began to cry harder.

"Sorry. The feeling just isnt mutual anymore." he said before walking out the door.

She continued to cry for what seemed like ever but was only two hours until she felt a sharp pain.

She reached for the phone.

"Sam I need you!" Courtney said into it before hanging it up and continuing to cry.

Sam got there as fast as she could.

"Courtney?" Sam said walking in the penthouse.

"Awww honey whats wrong?" Sam said kneeling beside her.

"I think Im going into labor." she said as she just looked at Sam who was in shock.

A/N:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: Last Chapter! Let me know if you like and thanks for all your support! See! I told you short!

"Okay let's get you to the hospital." Sam said helping her best friend off the floor.

Courtney was having really bad pains.

Between the divorce, Nikolas's last words to her and the pain she couldn't stop crying.

"Want me to call Nikolas?" Sam asked her as she reached the hospital.

"No." Courtney answered as they came to a complete stop.

"The doctor will be right with you Mrs. Cassadine. Would you like us to call your husband?" the nurse asked her.

"No ma'am." Courtney answered back before she left the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"No! I want her born just not today!" she replied as she looked at Sam.

"Everything will be okay I promise!" Sam responded back to her.

"Yeah I guess so." Courtney said looking down at her big belly.

"Hello Miss. Courtney. I didn't think I would be seeing you in here for at least another two weeks." her doctor said when he entered the room.

"Yeah surprise!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Well lets see how you and the baby are doing. Dont worry about any of the monitors they are just here to make sure everything is going smoothly and as of right now its perfect." he said before placing cold jelly on her belly.

"Okay." she said taking a deep breath.

"How badly do the contractions hurt?" he asked her.

"Really bad." she said almost crying as she had another one.

"Well they seem to me that they are getting closer which is normal." He began to say.

"You may not think this but it looks like we are going to have an easy birth compare to most first time mothers." he said looking at her.

"I guess thats something to look forward to huh?" she said looking at Sam as she just shrugged.

"Okay you are dilated five. I'll be back in a few. If you need anything just buzz." he said before walking out.

"You sure you" Sam began to say.

"Yes." Courtney said cutting her off.

Two hours later the pain grew worse.

She was almost dilated the full ten but was still only at nine.

"You want me to call him?" Sam asked her one last time.

Courtney was crying and at this point she no longer cared.

She just nodded her head yes.

"I'll be back." Sam said before walking out of the room to call Nikolas.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey. Listen I need you to come down to the hospital now! Courtney really needs you." Sam said into the phone.

"Everything okay?" Nikolas asked her.

"She went into labor early." Sam replied.

After saying that she wasnt sure if he was going to show or not.

He hung up before she could say anything else.

It took Sam a moment to go back into the room to tell her best friend she wasnt sure if he was going to show or not.

"Did you call him?" Courtney asked as she walked back in.

She just nodded her head yes.

Courtney tell from the look in her eyes that he probably wasnt coming which hurt the most of all.

She had her last contraction while the doctor was in there checking up on her.

"Okay we are about to deliver Courtney. You ready?" he asked her.

Before she could say yes the door opened.

"Sorry." Nikolas said as he walked in and the room got silent.

"I got here as fast as I could baby and then they wanted me to look like big bird. Thats what took me so long." he said walking over to her.

"Im going to be outside." Sam said as Courtney just nodded her head.

"Im sorry." he said looking down at her.

She just began to cry.

"You're right. My dad was right. Im just scared and deep down I really want a family with you and our little girl." he said as he got all teary eye on her.

"I love you Courtney." he said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." she said.

"Okay now that we had a special moment time for you's to welcome the latest member of your family." the doctor said.

"Okay Courtney when I say push I need you to push. But dont push unless I tell you too." he said.

Twenty minutes of pushing and they could finally see the head.

"One more push baby!" Nikolas said as he held her hand.

"Go!" The doctor said.

The baby came out with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.

"Hurry and cut!" the doctor said as Nikolas cut the cord.

They unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck as the doctor past her off.

"Get her hook up to a machine!" the doctor yelled at the nurses.

The baby came out not breathing.

"Is my baby okay?" Courtney began to say as she breathed heavy.

"She'll be okay I promise." Nikolas said as he turned his head to face the doctors before hearing the heartbeat line go dead.

"Nikolas Cassadine!" she yelled as they sat on the ground and she just looked at him.

"Courtney Cassadine! Whats with the full names?" he asked her.

"Im trying to be serious here and you are making fun of me!" she simply responded back.

The leaves had fallen and winter was almost here.

"Okay I promise Im going to be serious." he said before kissing her forehead.

"Okay." she replied.

"Go ahead baby and make your wish." he whisper in her ear as his arms were wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them back up.

"Done?" he asked her.

She just nodded her head and he could tell she wanted to cry.

"Tell me what you wished for." he said softly.

"I cant. It may not come true then." she said looking at him.

"I promise it will!" he said looking at her.

She stood up and looked down at him.

"I wished that mommy is proud of me and loves me." she said as she began crying.

He shed a tear along side of his daughter.

Nikolas pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Trust me baby. Mommy is very proud of you and loves you more than anything else in this world!" Nikolas answered back.

"How do you know?" she asked him sadly.

"Because I know your mommy. You are the one thing she always wanted and if she could go back in time she wouldnt change a thing." he said looking at her as she just smiled.

"Happy Birthday baby." he said softly.

"I love you daddy!" she said giving him a hug.

"I love you too baby." he said back to her as he hugged her tightly.

The one thing he didn't want was a baby. Little did he know that was really the one thing he did want and the thing he didnt want was losing the love of his life.


End file.
